The Undertaker's Daughter
by AnnaTaker
Summary: Long before Ciel Phantomhive was born, a little girl sits in front a huge stone building on a stormy night in London. A little boy sees her in the mist. That girl, is The Undertaker's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

FOREWORD

A young boy walked through the stormy streets of London, his blonde hair blown from the wind at his back. The big stone building he was nearing was shrouded in darkness. All he could see through the thick fog were two silver pigtails. He quickened his pace wondering who would be outside during a storm.

"M-Miss? It isn't safe outside during a storm…" He stuttered, stopping in front of the figure. She didn't reply, only scribbled away in her notebook.

"Miss… the storm is very bad…. You could get injured." He said feebly, surprised when her head snapped up to look at him.

"Who are you?" She asked, a blank expression on her face.

"R-Ronald Knox, Miss…. And you?" He said, nervously.

"I'm the Undertaker's daughter."

Ronald would come to the big building everyday. They'd talk for a little while, before she would suddenly dissapear into the building. After about a week, he came back, and she wasn't there. Every day he'd come, she wouldn't be there. He never saw the Undertaker's daughter again. Years and years passed, Ronald grew older, following his heritage by becoming a shinigami. So many years, never seeing the girl with the silver hair again. He took home a girl nearly every night, walking the streets, hoping that mysterious girl would turn out to be one of them. To his dismay, every morning, he'd wake up, hung over, and with a girl he didn't remember meeting in his arms. Through out those years, he had tried to forget about finding her, But it was no use, every time he had a beautiful woman, sharing a drink in a bar, or writhing in his arms on his bed, all he could think of was his catch of the day being the girl he'd longed to see again. He had had his fare share of nights with men as well, but noting could fill the void in him, left by the gnawing suspense she had left in him.

DAY ONE

"Suttcliffe. Knox. Two new trainee's will be coming today. Two females. You will be their personal instructors." Said William T. Spears, handing a folder to the red head, then to Ronald.

"But William, why not assign me to one of those little studs that are coming in today?" Grell pouted.

"Because. These girls…. Are hybrids. Unbridled amounts of power. The higher-ups trust you will maintain them." He said coldly. Ronald nodded, opening the file.

Name: Anna Kingstone

Age: 21 years

History: Father- Former Shinigami. Mother- Demon. Anna went missing around the age of ten, returning home just recently. She has not told a single soul about where she was in her absence, returning with a companion, perhaps sibling, going under the name of Bri. Her history is being investigated.

He read over the file, not seeing a picture anywhere. He'd just have to wait and see. A few minutes later as he was paging through the folder, a young girl with cherry red hair, dressed in all crimson leather walked in. She was definitely Grell's girl.

"Grell… Sutcliff?" She asked Grell, smiling as he nodded. They chit-chatted, raving about hair and clothes and scythes and all things red. Ronald zoned himself out, moving towards the stark white couch in the lobby area, waiting for her to arrive. He heard a sharp screech come from the redheaded girl, stirring him out of his daze. A girl, about his age, holding tight onto the other new girl, Bri. The girl was tall and thin, her hair pulled up into a bun, hidden by a black and white hat, garnished with a fishnet veil covering part of her face. She wore a tight white strapless corset, black , heeled, knee-high leather boots, and skintight red jeans. Ronald approached the three, listening to their conversation.

"Anna. Let go of me!" The ginger squeaked.

"Bianny. We're working. Be good, and don't run off on me." The other said sternly.

This is my girl, Ronald thought to himself. He stood next to Grell, inspecting her.

"Hello, miss. I am Ronald Knox, I'll be your mentor." He smiled warmly, holding a hand out to her.

"I'm Anna." She said, nervously. She gingerly shook his hand. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, when Grell interceded.

"Why don't we go out for tea and get to know each other?"

Bri laughed, agreeing to Grell's idea.

"S-Sounds nice…" Anna smiled weakly.

"Grell, I though we were going to Slingsby's tonight?" Ronald asked.

"We can take them with us! " Grell smiled, going back to giggling with Bri.

Ronald frowned slightly, thinking about the mysterious girl.

Ronald exited his car, getting out to open the back door for Bri and Grell, then around to the passenger. Anna smirked, walking proudly in front of him. At the tea shop, Grell and Bri sat across the table, gabbing about boys, and red things, and who-knows-what. He sat across from Anna, not meeting her eyes. They didn't say a word the whole time. After Grell and Bri had finished their tea, was the first time he had even looked into her eyes. One of Anna's black gloves had slid down to her wrists, revealing jagged words carved into her limb. 'Unclean…" he thought, reading the word barely. He couldn't help but look at the scars. They were so familiar.

"H-Hey Anna…?" he said meekly, barely glancing at her face. She had noticed his looking at her arms, and quickly pulled her glove back up, averting his eyes.

He sighed, staring down into his cup of tea.

"W-What?" Anna said softly.

"Those markings…" he said, half asking. There was a pained look on her face.

"It isnt important." She nervously twisted her hands, looking down aside from the table.

"Miss Kingstone…" he said, almost a whisper. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"There isnt much to tell. My mother died in childbirth. My father is insane. I used to be a lady of the night." She smirked.

"O-Oh." he looked down, away from her. "I'm sorry. Y-You look familiar to me."

She leaned her head, her smile hid by her hat. She stretched her arms across the table, she gently grasped his hands.

"You're my teacher. I want us to be friends." She said, smiling. Her smile was bright, her perfect teeth, sparkling white behind red lipstick. He nodded slightly, smiling just a bit. Soon, Grell and Bri announced they had to go back home to get ready for the party. Ronald drove back to the dorms, heading back to his room after Anna, Grell, and Bri had all ran off to primp. As soon as he entered the room, he threw himself on the bed.

"She's so beautiful… And her smile…" he said aloud, tossing his head. Soon, he went to his closet, tugging on a red vest over his white shirt, and lacing up black Converse sneakers. He received Grell's text telling they were ready, and walked down the hall to Grell's door. He knocked lightly.

"Come on in~!" Grell squealed from inside. He gently pushed open the door. Grell was standing infront of the mirror, applying a coat of red lipstick. Bri was laying on Grell's bed, clad in a short red skirt and tight red tank top. Anna was sitting in a big red chair near Grell's dresser. She wore a tight, short, black sequined dress, along with red pumps.

"Ladies. And Grell. Are we ready?" He smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Wow! Some party, huh?" Anna laughed, holding up a can of beer. Ronald clinked his can with hers. She was sitting on the back of the sectional, her legs crossed to the side of Ronald's head.

"Enjoying yourself?" He laughed, looking up at the visibly drunk girl. She flipped over, falling into the couch, her legs over his lap.

"Absolutely!" She yelled, throwing her hands up and taking another drink. His brows knit together as he got up, leaning over her.

"You okay? You shouldn't drink so much, Anna." he said with a worried expression. She laughed, grabbing his vest and pulling him onto her. She kissed him feverishly, holding him closer to her. He resisted slightly, trying to pull away from her before it was too late. Against his will, he was pulled into her kiss, moaning softly against her lips. He pressed one knee between her legs, gently biting her lip. She smiled, pressing her body tight against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ronald felt an intense passion, a painful want for her, like no woman he'd held before.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Or Ronald, sadly. And I know It's short .

DAY TWO

When Anna woke up the next morning, she was draped over the couch in Eric Slingsby's apartment. She stood up, seeing the ground littered with cans of beer and discarded clothes. She realized her on dress and undergarments were gone, replaced by a skimpy red string bikini, Grell written all over it. She looked around for Bri, and found her laying on top of a shirtless Grell, one of her legs in between the redhead's. Her head starting to throb, she layed back down on the couch, soon realizing the pillow she had been laying on wasn't a pillow, but an unconscious Ronald's lap. She gasped, flipping off of him on to the ground.

"T-Turn off the sun…." He mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. She stood up, putting a hand on his forehead.

"You're drunk off your ass." She giggled slightly, falling back onto the couch next to him.

"Nu uh." he grumbled shaking his head. She frowned slightly.

"Need a ride back? I don't think you should drive." she said, tilting his head up so he was looking at her.

"Ugh… I have work." he groaned, pulling the car keys out of his pocket and tossing them to her. "Take those two home."

"'Kay. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Anna. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, arent I?" he smiled, standing up. She stood aswell, hugging him awkwardly. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wait... Were is my dress?" Anna asked, looking down at the skimpy bikini.

A few minutes later, Anna heard a very drunken yell of Eureka from Eric's bedroom. She laughed, walking in to find Ronald holding up all of her clothes from the night before.

"They were on the floor by the bed." Ronald said, tossing them to her.

"Thank-" Anna stopped mid-thank you as she stepped on something clothes-like. She held up Ronald's vest, staring at him in shock.

"Wait a second." Ronald said confused, his eyebrows knitting together.

"My dress,"

"And my vest,"

"Near Eric's bed,"

"Did we…?"

"I think we did." Anna mumbled, her head was spinning. She fell over, onto him, pinning him down against the bed. He put his arms around her, trying to help her up when realization hit him.

"Oh my god…. I had sex with you!" he gasped, squirming away from her. She soon came to her senses, standing back up.

"I-I cant believe…" she shook her head, shrugging her dress back on. She grabbed the keys, dashing down the stairs to his car.

"Anna!" He yelled, starting to follow her, but she was already gone. He leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"I feel like I'm falling for her…" he shook his head. "There's no way she could be… Her hair is black… She would have told me…" Ronald sighed as he banged his head against the wall.

~Later That Night~

"Anna! Wait up!" Ronald yelled, chasing the girl down the hall.

Anna ignored him

Ronald frowned. "I'm sorry… For last night." He looked down.

"Don't be." Anna mumbled.

"N-No… I violated you…" he replied.

"No, we were both drunk. It's okay…"

"Here… Lets go somewhere else…" He said, dragging her towards his room. He opened the door, pushing her inside.

"Anna. You are the only person I've ever made love to…" he looked away.

"I took your virginity?" She gasped.

"No, I've had lots of sex. But last night… was really the first time I felt anything." He looked down. She sighed, glancing at his hands. A slim metal band was around his ring finger. Anna blinked, pulling his hand up to her.

"Ronald. Knox. What is this?" She asked sternly, nearly in tears.

"W-Well… I used to know a girl. I was in love with her. She disappeared… " he sighed deeply, looking up at her. "I thought you may have been her." Anna tilted her head down.

"And I thought, I need to give up on finding her. We weren't meant to be like I always thought. Mr. Spears… He told me he wanted me as his lover. After what happened… I thought you hated me. So I said yes."

Anna's eyes brimmed with tears. "R-Ronald… I'm-" she stopped, shaking her head. She looked at him sadly.

"Anna…. I thought I was maybe falling for you… I was praying you'd be her…" he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"That girl… She's all you care about…" Anna shook her head, standing up and running out of the room.

"Anna! Please!" He yelled, his eyes prickled with tears. It was too late.

Anna ran through the corridor, tears streaming from her eyes. Once she found her room, she threw herself on to the bed, tears streaming down her face. She rummaged through her luggage, looking for the little file with a few pictures or Ronald, as well as his info.


End file.
